Sugar and Spice
by TrueForeverBethyl
Summary: A Bethyl fic that takes place around season 3 to current day. A little harmless flirting does wonders, but what happens when you start to feel for someone that couldn't possibly like you back? Read the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is going to be a Bethyl fanfic, it will take place at the prison around the start of season three. I chose to do it in that time period because I still don't know where this season is going and it would just be easier to not get writers block this way. Each chapter is going to have a theme song, so feel free to check the song out after the chapter or whenever. The POV will be posted by just the first initial, so Beth's is B and Daryl's is D. I hope you enjoy the fic, and Bethyl on!**

* * *

Sugar and Spice

**~B~**

Rick came back to us looking real excited, and it got me worried a little. Not because of how happy he was because of the look plastered on Daryl's face. He seemed somewhat skeptical; it that has never been the most comforting look I've seen. He and I shared a look of worry, but nothing was said between us. Just like us the group never said a word, but we followed after Rick like we said we would when we joined the group.

I held tight to my father's hand through the woods. The woods made me nervous no matter if it was day time or night time; I felt like it wasn't a good place to be in an Apocalypse. Rick leads the way with Daryl close behind him, over the winter Rick became a bit more unstable after having to murder Shane. I felt sorry for him, Lori wouldn't look at him the same, and Carl wouldn't treat his mother with respect. It was like their family was falling apart and the rest of us had a front row seat to watch it happen. It's gotten to the point where it's hard to be around even one of them because they just talk endlessly about the others.

I came to a quick stop right behind my sister and listened to everyone gasp. I was to short to see so I just hung back. I felt I hand on my shoulder and I looked to see who it was. I saw Daryl he nodded his head morning for me to follow him, and I did as I was told. He brought me up front and I was shocked.I saw a humongous prison on the other side of these train tracks. Something in made me crack a smile, I didn't know if it was the fact I thought of a reason coming through our the thought of having somewhere safe to go. Rick started some speech about how we should be able to take the yard but nightfall, but I didn't listen. I was to busy thinning about how we might be able to have a somewhat normal life again. Growing crops, raising animals and children, and sleeping on a bed again.

We all ran toward the prison and I stayed behind Lori making sure that she didn't fall or get bitten by any roaming walkers. With Lori being over due it made me slightly worried, she shouldn't be running or doing anything like we are now. She should be eating more than she is and running less, and then there's the gun situation. The kick back of the hand guns is something she shouldn't have to deal with with her medical condition. Making her use the gun is like sticking a knife in someones open wound. It was a good thing they found us though, or else Lori would have to give birth without my fathers medical training. I gasped as I ran into something hard; I looked up fast to see Daryl turn around and raise a brow at me. I felt my face flush as I whispered an apology. I went to Lori's side and pointed my gun towards the tracks as Glenn cut a hole in the fence. I made sure that everyone got in before me until Daryl grabbed and pushed me through before him and Glenn. We made our way around to the main area so we could get to the towers. Rick said where we all were supposed to go, but before I could move an inch Daryl whispered in my ear.

"Stay in my sight." I looked up and nodded toward him before running with Maggie and Glenn. As I got to the other side of the fence and started to draw over walkers I looked up to meet eyes with Daryl. He his a nod to me from Carol and the rest of the group; I would never be able to figure out how he could be so sneaky and not get caught even once. I took out my knife and drove it through the skull of the walker in front of me, but after that there wasn't much we could do with our knives because the walkers wouldn't come near us. I looked toward Rick to see one of Carol's bullets strike the dirt right next to his foot and I sent a look up toward her that only Daryl caught. If I was right I think I see the corners of his moth twitch upward. I rolled my eyes and started to shoot at the rest of the roamers as Rick closed the gate by the prison. Rick ran into one of the towers at the other end.

"Light it up!" Screamed Daryl as he pulled out his gun. It was so foreign to see him using a gun instead of his crossbow that I was a little taken back. After the last of the walkers in the yard were taken out we flooded in our selves. I listened to the shouts of the rest of our group and laughed a little. Carol running around with her arms open shouting things like "we haven't had this much room since the farm" and "it feels so nice" didn't help much either. She looked so ridiculous that it was a breath of fresh air to see someone so excited. It wasn't that I wasn't excited, but I don't want to get my hopes up; after all we don't know how long we're going to be here.

Nightfall came quick and we soon had a fire in the courtyard. Everyone was talking and having a good time as we ate our dinner that Daryl got for us today. It wasn't awful it just wasn't filling. My father's voice broke through the silence after everyone ate. Daryl and Carol came back and sat along side us

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me. I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive." My fathers said over the crack of the fire. I looked at him before hearing Maggie.

"Daddy, not that one, please." Maggie said hushed, she never really was that big a fan of that song. She always said the words didn't mean much to her.

"How about "Parting Glass"?" Daddy said grabbing Maggie's hand.

"No one wants to hear." I said looking at the ground, truth be told I never thought I was all that good at singing. I just did it because it gave me something to do, something to take my mind off of anything that worried me or got me upset.

"Why not?" Glenn spoke up and I heard a couple mhm's from the rest of the group I think I even heard a gruff one come from Daryl. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath and started to sing the melody. On the second verse Maggie joined me and I have never been so thankful. It isn't easy singing in front of people, singing to myself or my family is one thing, but in front of anyone else is a completely different thing. Shortly after I finished Rick came over and told us that tomorrow we are going to be going inside the prison. I though he was crazy when he said that he would only be taking five of us in, and they would only be using their knives. I laid down and shut my eyes; before I knew it I drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds around me.

* * *

I woke up just before sunrise this morning. I sat there what I thought was by myself, but then I remembered that Daryl had watch last night. I sat there and watched him for a bit. I studied his facial features, and that's when I realized how handsome he really was. I looked at the deep blue of his eyes and point on his nose, and how his lips were thin but full. I felt myself blush because I had never looked at anyone the way I just looked at Daryl, not even Jimmy. Something in me must have changed when I turned eighteen. I didn't say anything to anyone because it wouldn't have changed anything, but my birthday was three days ago. I sighed and stood up, and before I even knew what I was doing I climbed the stairs and sat down on the bus next to Daryl. He turned to face me and gave me a confused look.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing up so early?" He asked looking slightly annoyed. Maybe he didn't want me up here and yesterday him caring for me was all an allusion. I laid back and looked at the sky now that the sun was starting to rise.

"The floor isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on and I was cold. I woke up and there was no way I was going back to sleep, so I thought I'd come keep ya company, but if you want me to leave I can." I said turning my gaze to him instead. He looked a little less annoyed and a bit more concerned.

"If you're cold take this," he said handing over a blanket. "It's Merl's. I don't know why, but I still had it stuffed in the side of the bike." The way he said the name Merl made me think that he was someone important. I tried not to think about it because I knew Daryl wasn't one for sharing information.

"Thanks, but are you sure you don't want an extra because you're not really wearing any sleeves? How are you not freezing?" I asked and he grunted.

"Don't be woryrin bout me girl. There ain't nothin for you t'be worryin bout." He shot at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you seamed worried about me yesterday; though I'd return the favor." I spoke back to him.

"Did sweet lil Beth Greene just speak back to me. Damn better write that in the history books." He said shoving me a bit, and I laughed. He just smiled a half smile.

"Do you ever actually fully smile? Or is it always that half smile of yours?" I asked him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why, you watch me or some'n?" He spat over the side of the bus, "actually; we've never really talked Beth." He looked sideways at me, "tell me about yourself."

"Well my full name is Bethany Willa Greene, I turned eighteen three days ago. Uhm, I,"

"Wait, three days ago? Why the hell didn't ya say anything?" He snarled, "eighteen's an important number."

"I didn't think it would make a difference, plus what would have changed anyway? We were on the road." I said dryly. I looked him in the eyes and I saw them somewhat light up.

"Well Bethany Willa Greene, when we get into this prison tonight. I believe a parties in order." He raised an eyebrow and hopped down off the bus, "come er." I jumped off into his arms and when I touched his skin it sent an electrical shock through my body. It was like a fire bloomed inside me, and instead of burning the heat felt wonderful. Somehow perfect. Daryl trotted over to the others and woke them up. "Get up, daily light's awaitin people. Lets get in ther'n get out."

Rick grabbed Maggie,Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl and headed into the courtyard. They had it cleared out quickly and ushered us inside. The five of them brought us into "C-Block" and told us to grab a cell.

"I ain't sleepin in no cage. I take the perch." Daryl said and I walked up the stairs with Carl at my heels. I grabbed the cell right next to the balcony Daryl called the perch. When I sat down on the bed I could see Daryl sitting on the concrete setting up all of his things. Some of the things he kept still confuse me, like that poncho. Why does he need a poncho? I smiled to myself and watched as Carl walked into my cell still carrying his bags. My father came in and started to harass him until he left. He raised an eye brow at me and I just smiled and rolled my eyes. He left me to set up my room. I started to unpack my things and I was halfway through putting away my underwear when Daryl walked in my doorway. He grinned that half smile with a raised eye brow.

"So, Carl's got the hots for ya." He snorted, "do you feel the same way or are you going to have to let him down someday?"

"Number two. He just, he just ain't my type." I looked at Daryl and walked closer, "plus. Sometimes he can get bratty. It's like he has PMS, or something." My eyes went wide, "I can't believe I said that out loud." I hushed and I actually got a laugh out of him.

"So you do have a mean bone in that little body of yours." He said and I rolled my eyes, "so, you like pink?" He asked and I got confused. "Seems like that's the only color that you have in that drawer." My face went hot and I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer. He walked up to me and whispered, "don't worry pinky. I won't say anything." He winked and walked out and sat on his mattress he dragged out from one of the rooms. I finished unpacking and shut that drawer fast and started to put the rest of the clothes away. I pulled something hard out of my bag and saw my diary. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened it, I found a pen and opened to a free page, and started to write.

* * *

**Hey readers! So I know this chapter kind of sucks, but hey it's the first chapter. I hope you stick around and read the rest of the chapters. I'm not going to post a song this chapter but I do want your feed back! Thanks for reading! -KS**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, anything in italics will be a journal entry. The song for this chapter is "****_Waiting for Superman" _****by Daughtry, the songs, most of the time will have a relation to the chapter. Sometimes I'll use the songs for motivation or inspiration for my writing, and sometimes that might show through. I might use song lyrics in my writing and if I do I will underline them and put them in quotations like "****this"****. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sugar and Spice

**~B~**

_Hey, I know it's been awhile, I'm going to be honest, I forgot about you. After the farm we were always moving. But something happened... something good, finally. We found a prison. Daddy thinks that we can make it into a home. He says we can grow crops in the field, find pigs and chickens, stop running, stop scavenging. Lori's baby is just about due. She'll need a safe place when it comes. The rest of us we just need a safe place to be. I woke up in my own bed yesterday... my own bed in my own room. But I've been keeping my backpack, keeping my gun close. I've been afraid to get my hopes up, thinking we can actually stay here. The thing is I've been starting to get afraid that it's easier just to be afraid. But this morning Daddy said something. If you don't have hope, what's the point of living? So I unpacked my bag, and I found you. So I'm going to start writing in you again. And I'm going to write this down now, because you should write down wishes to make them come true. We can live here... We can live here for the rest of our lives. _I put down my pen and shoved the diary under my bed; I'd find a better place to hide it later so no one would find it, and take a long look at it.

"Hey Bethy," I heard my pa say as he stepped into my room. "Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Rick, and I. We're going down into the tombs, Rick wants to find the cafeteria and the doctors section." I looked at him a little wearily.

"Daddy, do you really think that's a good idea? What if something bad happens? I, I just have a bad feeling about this one." I said looking him in the eyes. I walked up close and wrapped my arms around his full torso. I buried my head deep in his shirt and started to whisper. "I just don't want anything to happen to you daddy..."

"Now sweetheart, I'll be as careful as I can be alright. Rick has a plan and we're going to stick to it. I'll make sure to come back to you in one piece." I moved into his shirt before pulling away from him. I kissed him on the cheek and pushed him from my room.

"Now you best be getting now pa. Rick will want to leave soon, and with him being the way he's been lately I don't want you to upset him." He noted yes and left with as smile and an I love you. I hung around for a while until I heard the cell block door get kicked, and street that click I made my way down the stairs and into the common area. Lori gave me a faint smile before turning back to whatever she was doing. Lori and I along with Carol had become really good friends over the time on the road. We always had each other's backs, it was kind of the you scratch my back I'll scratch yours feeling with us. I can say that I've really began to consider them family.

"Hey, Lori, how's the baby doing?" I asked sitting down and her face dropped. I know that lately she'd began to think that it wasn't very healthy anymore, and that worried me. Daddy told me that when pregnant women would get stressed it could effect the baby, and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. She looked up at me with big eyes and I knew she'd been crying. "Oh, God, Lori what's wrong?" I put my hand on her back and watched her eyes frantically.

"Beth, between you and I, I. I think I've lost the baby," I gasped.

"Lori you can't be thinking or writing like that, it'll hurt the baby. You have to keep positive and, and when daddy gets back he can look at it." I said fully speaking my mind now.

"I know, Beth, I know. But I always worry that this baby is going to live a short unhappy life, just because of this cheek world, and this baby," she said grabbing her stomach. "This baby isn't going to grow up the same way the rest of us did. This baby will grow come faster than the rest of us had to, it's going to grow up killing walkers, and other people for Christ sake! Beth, I don't know if I want this baby, I don't know if I want this baby to have tip suffer like the rear of us. What happens if we have to take her out onto the road? How will she keep quiet? She doesn't know any better, she doesn't know anything other than crying and babbling on. For this baby to have to come into this world, I can't live everyday knowing that she could put the group in danger, that this little child could be the death of people."

"Lori Grimes!" I said loud and strong,"you've got to keep a level head. You can't be thinking like that, not anymore." I pulled her in for a hug and I knew she was holding back the tears,I heard her sniff and felt her jolt. "Everything is going to be just fine, I will do everything in my power to keep that true and I know that everyone else in this group will too." I helped her up and walked her to her cell where Carol was setting up both of their things. "Now you two, you settle in and Lori, I'll finish putting away the food." I started to walk out of the cell when I heard yelling, it was Rick something bad had happened and we needed to get a bed ready, and fast. I ran to a spare cell and grabbed all the sheets and pillows I could grab and made my way back.

"Daddy!" I screamed when I saw my father laying there with only a stump for a leg. "No, no no no! Who the heel let this happen?!" I screamed years pouring down my cheeks. I felt a pair of and wrap around made and pull me out the room, I wasn't done. I needed to cry, to scream, to do anything. Anything to let some of this pain in my chest slip away. I ran to his cell and started to pull out pair after pair of posts and ripped at the seems. I heard some commotion and I could careless what it was. I was still fussing over the pants and getting them down to just below his knee. My father want going to die, he wouldn't die. Not after he already failed to keep one promise. _"I'll make sure I come back to you in one piece Bethy." _The words stung in my mind seeking havoc and ruining the day within each second.

I didn't know how long is been sitting here ripping at the many issues of pants, but Maggie came by at least an hour ago. We had a strong conversation that ending with me screaming at her asking why she was so eager to give up on him. I threw the pants on the floor and made my way to the makeshift cell he was occupying for the time being. We hadn't seen Carl all day but he walked right past me and onto the cell my father was sleeping in. He was carrying a box and I just saw him come through the door from the tombs. I hung back until Lori and Carl got into a heated argument and I had to split it up. He came through though. He brought back medical supplies, he said that he had found the medical room wether they died their supplies. I guess there wasn't much left. Still he got enough that Carol could get him stabilized. I sat there with him in the small cell for the rest of the day until night fall. I started to walk back to my own cell and saw Daryl up on the list in his "room". I didn't say a word and just walked into my own place I could call home.

"Beth, feed gon be alright ya know. Your pa, he's one tough sum bitch. I know he'll be alright." I turned and saw Daryl in my doorway. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I pulled him inside where none could see and started myself around him. For a moment it was just me crying into his arms, but then I felt two kinds wrap around me and hold me there. "He'll be just fine Beth. Just fine." He let go and stepped back and to the door of my cell. "You best be gettin some sleep. Hey t'bed now us hear?" He whisper and I nodded.

"Daryl, there's one problem, I don't think I can sleep. Not on my own not now, not without knowing that he's going to be alright. I know I won'tbe able to." I said staring deeply at the floor.

"Well I guess I'll just have to start with ya till ya do then." He whispered stepping back in. I'm gon let ya get dressed, I'll be back in a minute with a chair for me and another blanket for you, cause I know that you don't sleep well if ya ain't burnin up." I have him a smile and opened my drawer changing fast, I didn't want Daryl Dixon to see me almost naked, but something about the possibility made my mind run mad.

"Are ya decent?" I heard Daryl call from the other side of the wall and I responded with a simple yes. He walked in and his eyes almost burst out of his head before he did a quick sweep of my body thinking it would go unnoticed, but it didn't he covered his eyes and told me to get under my blanket so I did. I didn't know what the big deal was? I was wearing a long t-shirt that went down to mid thigh on me.

"M'kay, you can open your eyes now." I said dryly.

"That's what ya said last time, princess." He grumbled under his breath, and couldn't do anything but roll my eyes at him. "Now I'm gonna door here till ya close those big blue eyes of yours and fall asleep. I need to get some sleep too ya know, I can't function properly without at least for hours." I laughed a tad at that and he raised his eyebrows, "what ya think I'm funny or sumin?" I shook my head yes and I thought I heard him say something like women. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the inside of my father's leg from popping into my head. I screamed and Daryl grabbed my hand.

"Beth, Beth in right here. You're fine, you're a strong girl." When I wouldn't look at him he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of my palm. "Hey look at me, there's nothing to be afraid of I'm right here. I'm right here." I let him running circles on my bare skin to his hushed voice put me to sleep. I silently thanked him for staying here and helping me through this, because I knew that not matter how hard I could have tried. I wouldn't have fallen asleep on my own.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of something woodsy by my head. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl had fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed. I looked him in the knee a few times before he sprang up knocking over the chair in the process. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Support you feel asleep in the chair and I didn't know if you wanted to go all keep on your mattress? Or you could sleep on mine I don't care, I was going to go check on daddy anyways. He nodded and stood up plopping down onto my mattress and giggles a bit as I saw how deshevled he looked before he slipped off.

I walked down the stairs and into the cell my father was in and saw him with his eyes wide open. I gasped and ran to his side grabbing his hand that was currently hoped to the bed post by handcuffs.

"Bethy, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise." Was the first thing he said and I just hugged him. I didn't care about the promise, not anymore not that he was awake. "Can you get me unhooked from the bed hon?" I moved and grabbed the key from the desert unlocking the pair and putting them on the stand next to us.

"That doesn't matter daddy, what matters is that you're here and alive. It doesn't matter that you don't have two legs anymore, all that matters is you're here with me and with Maggie. Speaking of Maggie,I should go get her. I'll be right back!" I ran down the hall to get her but I heard a loud yelp from upstairs. I noted up the steps and saw Carl holding my diary with Daryl right next to him grabbing it out of his hands.

"Hey kid! Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own damn business! Does this look like it belongs to you? No it don't, now get outa here for I tell yer pa you're takin shut again." Daryl chided the boy and as he turned he gave me the book. I stopped him and turned to look at him with teary eyes.

"Daryl, he's alive." With that he ran down the stairs and into his room.

**Alright! So there isn't that much Bethyl this chapter but in still trying to develop the story line right now. Review it and tell me what you think! I love to know. Thanks for reading, -KS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you for all the reads, and reviews it means so much that you guys take the time to help me improve my writing. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys! I love you. This chapters song is...** Explosions by Ellie Golding.

* * *

Sugar and Spice

_Daddy woke up a few days ago, and that's a good thing because I don't know how is be able to survive without him. I suppose that someday I'll have to, but that day sure won't be soon. It's been a tough week settling in here, we've been trying to set things up like it was before the shit hit the fan, and it just feels weird now. But maybe I'll get used to it someday. Daddy wants to start using his crutches today, and I believe that it's a good idea. He needs to learn how to get back on his feet again. It must feel really weird for him not having half the leg he used to have, but I sure hope he doesn't feel like any less of the person he was before. Well I need to go do my chores, maybe I'll write in you tomorrow, but when I get the chance I will._

I hugged quirky down the steps from my cell and heard something I hadn't in a while. I listened to my father laughing like his old self. I stepped into the cell and was surprised to see Daryl leaving against the wall next to my father who was now sitting up on his bed. I just smiled and looked from my father to Daryl who both looked at me with distant glances. I shifted my eyes around in an awkward way feeling like I rubbed the moment. Daryl cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Well I'm gonna go help Rick with whatever he said he needed me for. I'll talk to ya later Herschel." He glided past me and walked out of the cell block. I shrugged it off and looked at my pa.

"So daddy, do you want to try and walk today?" I asked and he nodded and I smiled. "Alright, I'll go fetch Lori then!" I said walking down the cement floor to get her. I pulled my head into her cell and smiled.

"Hey Lori. So daddy wants to go and use them crutches. So if you don't mind lending me a hand that'd be great." She stood up slowly and put her arm over my shoulder with a smile.

"Beth sweetheart, I'd love to help. Now let's go he's been antsy the last few days ago he probably doesn't want to wait any longer." We strutted to his cell and helped him up. "That's a good start, wasn't too take a rest?" She asked my father and he gave her a humored look.

"How about we go for a stroll?" He said taking off down the hall like the firecracker of a man he is. I laughed and jogged a little too catch up with him. In no time we were all standing outside with Carl smiling and talking with the rest of the group that was on the other side of the fence. I heard Daryl scream the word I dreaded the most.

"Walkers!" I pulled my gun from its holster and helped my father shuffle advertised the courtyard.

"Daddy, behind you!" I screamed starting to well up with tears. He spun around on his crutch and struck the creature right in the face, and I smiled knowing he was at least a little bit safer. I shut the gate so no more could get in and started shooting the remaining walked I could get to. I saw Maggie, Carl, and Lori go into c block for coverage and Carol and T go into the tombs. I tried not to have a panic attack as I heard an alarm start to blast off best my ear. Rick screamed to move out of the way and I took a step back as he shot the speaker. He started to ask my pa questions and I was worried. The guys and the two remaining prisoners ran into the tombs and left only me and daddy outside inside the little fenced in area.

"Bethy, we should get out of this little area." My father pointed out and I shook my head no.

"We aren't taking any changes, we're starting right in here until at least some of the others come back out. I don't know if I could protect both of us if more of them started to come out again. I can't risk that, I can't risk it for your sake or for more daddy. We are starting in here weather you feel it's the right thing or not." I know it may have came off harsh but my father smiled at me.

"Thank you sweetheart, that's very smart thinking on your part. I'll stick by you and your decision, but only because I don't want to our us in any possible danger. I helped daddy for down on the cement of the feces in area to get comfortable and I sat with him.

Around twenty minutes later the group of guys came back out alone. I burst out through the fence and grabbed Glenn. I looked into his eyes and he looked as hurt as I did. I looked around at Daryl and Rick and Rick looked hopeful but Daryl looked fine line normal. Second later we heard the cry of an infant and my head shot to that direction. On instant I ended my eyes in realisation. The look on Carl's face and the baby Maggie held in her hand explained it all. Lori didn't make in but her baby did and that baby was a little girl. I grabbed onto Glenn's shoulder to stay myself as Rick stated to wail. I heard Daryl ask some important questions but all I heard was the crying of the baby. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Daryl. He made a gesture telling me to keep an eye on Carl because Rick wasn't doing so good. He grabbed Maggie and went to get formula and diapers. I held the baby and went inside along with the rest of the group and took care of the little girl. All the boys took out the bodies of the dead they had killed in here earlier as I cleaned up the baby with some boiled water that I let set to room temperature. After all I don't want to burn her little body. For the time being I went s grabbed a shirt off mine and used it as a onzie for her to stay in. I hoped that it would keep her warm for the time being. Daryl and Maggie need to get back as soon as possible because this little girl needs to eat and soon or her health could be at risk.

I started to make a makeshift bassinet for the little princess. She would need a place to sleep and nap and if she didn't have one it would get really trying to have to carry her every where. I let daddy hold her while I placed the blankets into the bottom. I tried to make it as soft as it could be with out all of the blankets without allowing them to suffocate her. She was the most affordable thing I've seen in my entire life and I'm glad we have her. I think she will make the whole group a bit brighter with her smiling and gurgling maybe even Carl who seems to have gotten so hard over the journey we've been stuck on.

I heard the pitter patter of shoes on the pavement. I took Just from my father and put her in the bassinet. Maggie and Daryl ran around the corner with a two backpacks full of bottles and formula. The little princess should be set well for a month. They only thing they'd have to go a ran for tomorrow is clothes.

"Here, there's some diapers and bottles in this one. And formula and baby food in the other." Maggie said setting then down on the table. She went to wash off Lori' s blood and wouldn't blame her. I'm glad that it wasn't me who needed to perform that task, mostly because I wouldn't be able to do it. Maggie had always been the stronger one more tough gutted. I grabbed the diapers first and picked her up from the box. Daryl hung around and once he realised what I was doing turned around in an instant. I just rolled my eyes and took off the shift if had on the girl. I should on the diaper and threw the shirt off to the side is burn it later. I handed Daryl the baby and went to Rick and Lori's room quickly. I grabbed one of her shirts and started to wrap the baby it in. Daryl stood there watching as I laid her back down in her little crib.

I grabbed the bottle and formula and started to measure out what I needed.

"Hey Daryl, can you go get me some water?" He nodded as jogged off in the other direction. He came back quickly and handed me the bottle. I started to our in what I need and shake the bottle after I put the top on. I set the water next to the bags and I went to grab the baby, but before I could Daryl had her in his arms. I handed him the bottle because he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Yes, you like that sweetheart? You like that lil-asskicker?" People started to laugh and he looked up with a big smile. "Am I right?" Carl said an enthusiastic yes and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Daryl looked up and meet my eyes for a moment. I felt ny heart start to best faster and faster with every step he took. Everyone started to clear out and head of to bed just as Daryl approached me.

"You did good today Beth you did good." He looked down into my eyes, "I think this baby is just what we need. Just what Rick needs to get back on track." I nodded in agreement. "Well Beth Willa Greene, I think you're going to make a great mother to this child. Just as good as Lori would have been." I felt ny cheeks grown hot with a ruby red blush. Daryl grinned.

"Now don't go blushing like that, you're daddy might think I'm putting the moves on ya or sumin." Daryl whispered very quietly, and as he started to walk away with the baby I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he did.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a crying baby and I was oddly thrilled. It had been so long since I've heard something like that, it was somewhat foreign. It was like hearing the engine of a jumbo jet come to life. I stood up and walked out of my cell, it was really early in the morning maybe five? No one else would be up right now. I grabbed lil-asskicker from Carol' s cell and brought her into the common room. I saw Daryl sitting there sharpening some sticks for his crossbow. My face suddenly started to burn, I want wearing any shorts. I was just wearing my shirt and my underwear. Thank to Lord that it was a big shirt on me but oh God what would say say if he saw me standing around Daryl in just this? I grabbed everything I needed to make a bottle and headed over to Daryl. He looked up and his eyes started to race down my body.

"Where the hell are your pants?" He whispered sharply. I couldn't look him in the eye, but I handed him the baby after he set down what he was working on.

"Don't wear them to bed." I whispered back trying not to let my voice crack. I mixed everything I needed and say down next to him m feeding the little girl. I wouldn't look at him until he grabbed my chin and forced me to.

"It's not that I disapprove our dislike it, Beth. But if your daddy was to come out here and see me and you sitting like this well I don't think he'd hesitate to kill me." I blushed and stared into his eyes for a while. I felt his hand set into my thigh and I gasped. He lifted the fabric of my shirt up a little and grinned to himself. "Just what I thought, Pinky." He winked at me and grabbed his bow heading outside. My thigh still burned from the feeling of his skin on mine. I looked down at the baby and walked up to my room. I laid her on the bed and grabbed my jeans and a diet that was on the tighter side, and I was surprised I looked it because before all of this. I would have never worn it. I put my hair into a braid and grabbed the baby girl and needed to be changed and soon.

I did evening I needed to do including my chores while the little girl slept in her crib. Now I was okay to do whatever for the time being. I decided I would walk outside and get some fresh air. I undid the latch on the door and started into the cool dawn air. The sun was just starting to rise and some birds were chirping. I saw Maggie and Glenn getting set to go on a run for the baby and some good for the group. I waved to them as they both got into the car. I forgot that they chose for the time being to live in the gaurd tower, and I think I know why. I cringed at thought of my sister having sex inside that tower, but at least she gets to have love in a world like this. I don't think I'll ever be able to find love. Not in a world like this. I think everyone thinks me and Carl will grow up and get married, but I don't want Carl I want someone though and strong, like Daryl.

My eyes went wide at the thought. Why did I say Daryl? But then realisation hit me like a truck. I have a crush; on Daryl Dixon.

* * *

** Well there the chapter! I hope it isn't to boring. I know it got a little choppy around the middle, but there wasn't really a lot I could do. Oh and it's so hard not being able to call Judith Judith yet! So tell me what you thought about the chapter and what you'd like to see more of! I'm always looking for some helpful tips! Thanks for reading-KS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a lot, keep it up guys! This weeks song is going to be **Forever Young covered by One Direction**. So this chapter is going to move forward a bit and just get things going a little faster. I hope you like it, don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sugar and Spice

**~B~**

_Oh man have things been busy lately! It's been around a week and a half and I hadn't gotten any time for you. Lately I've had to care of the baby girl; Rick and Carl decided to name her Judith. I think that Judith is gorgeous name for a gorgeous little girl. She eats so much though so the group has had to find the formula in bulk. We can't just keep feeding her when ever she wants because she'll get used the having lots of food, but when she grows up a little she'll need to adjust to getting smaller portions. _

_Maggie and Glenn had been captured by some asshole who called himself the Governor. To me he seems pure evil, just what Maggie told me he did to her made me cringe. I wouldn't know what I'd do if it was me in her shoes. I knew that she had hardly talked to Glenn about it, so I was surprised she even told me. I know she hadn't told daddy any more than he needed to hear; God bless his soul. Even though what happened to Maggie and Glenn was a big deal it wasn't what upset me the most. It was Daryl. After going and getting them out he chose to leave with his brother Merl. This entire time I've been trying to brush it off, but its like its impossible! I'm in such a bad mood now, and on top of that we're all worried about this Governor coming and attacking us, why do people have to act like cavemen now that worlds gone to shit? I get it, its hard, but that doesn't mean you have to try and take over the damn planet! _

_Well Judy's crying, so that's my cue to go. I hope that I'll get to write in you soon, you're the only sanity I have right now. _

_-Bethany Greene_

I moved around frantically trying to help get guns ready and anything else we may need if they attack, or when they do. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that we killed some of their own men, but they did kill one of ours too, Oscar. Oscar was my favorite mostly because Axle had been trying to flirt with me. Giving me compliments on how I took good care of Judith and stuff, but thanks to Carol he left me alone now; Carol also helped me take care of Judy between the lessons my father gave her on nursing and everything. As of right now Carol had the baby out in the yard doing god knows what, but it was time to take her back now that I've had lunch and gotten what I had to set up.

I walked out onto the concrete and my toes went cold. I walked up to Carol said my thanks and took Jude. I leaned up against the tower closest to me and started making baby noises at the little girl. Meanwhile Carol and Axle were laughing up a storm; to be honest they were actually very good together always laughing and smiling with one another. I looked up just at the moment I saw Axle drop to the ground with a bullet hole through his head.I grabbed Judy tight and ran up into the tower. I heard round after round being fired and screams from Carol and Maggie. I ran furiously to the top of the tower with Judy and my gun in both my hands. I saw a man in the tower next to mine shooting at Maggie, Carol, and Carl; I held back a scream. I rushed to take my jacket of and put in on the floor; I bunched it up and put Judith inside of it, and then I put her somewhere safe where she wouldn't get hit even if someone tried. I stepped into where I could get a decent shot and fired off a few rounds at the man. I watched him drop from the tower and his blood splatter as he hit the cement hard.

I shifted my gaze and saw maybe twelve walkers headed straight for my father. My eyes went wide as he shifted in the grass firing off his gun and hitting a few in the skull. The new addition to the group, a woman named Michonne ran with her Katina taking out what she could before holding him up and trotting toward Glenn's truck. Once they were safe and the asshole who shot us up left I was a bit more relieved. I grabbed Judy from where I put her and headed down the tower. I heard some commotion outside so I stayed put.

"Where's Beth?!" I opened the heavy door and stepped out into the open. I walked into her arms and let her embrace me in a hug. I shifted so that the poor baby girl wouldn't get squashed between my sister and I. I heard something that I hadn't heard in a few days followed up with something I have never heard at all. I pulled back away from Maggie and hugged my father when he came up to me. Behind my fathers back was Daryl and a man that could be nothing or than his brother. He must be, Merl. I glared at Daryl and then once I got away from my father strutted inside the cell block. I was still beyond pissed off at him, and now he just decides to come back? Ya it was good timing, but that doesn't make up for leaving. Not for leaving me, or Carol. Hell even Carl and Judith; his little ass kicker! I walked inside and came face to face with Glenn. He must have came inside to help put things back where they were before the little attack. Glenn and I both said our apologizes and stepped out of the way of one another. Little Judy started to cry so I went to make her a bottle. I set her in her little bassinet, and fetched what I needed for the bottle. I heard people start to shuffle in around me and some yelling going on. I looked up and saw Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Daryl arguing about where Daryl's brother would be staying. I rolled my eyes and kept shaking the bottle. Someone came up to stand beside me and I saw it was Merl. He was looking at the baby.

"She yours?" He asked looking at me confused, I shook my head no and took her out and cradled her in my arms. I leaned in a little and whispered because I knew if Rick heard me he'd probably get upset.

"She's Rick and Lori's." He raised his eyebrows, "now don't go bringing up Lori; she died during child birth and Rick isn't fully over it. We don't need anyone starting any trouble right now." He looked at me and raised his eye brows.

"What're you gon do if I do girl? You don't weigh more than my pinkie finger." He said laughing and I just rolled my eyes. "Now, bow-peep, I won't say nothin. On one condition," I looked up at him.

"And what would that be?" I said wanting to hear what he had to say now. I knew from the brief conversation we were having Merl was a man of many words and liked to speak his mind. So I might as well let him continue.

"Ya got some food? Little brother and I haven't eatin in a day or so, I'm pretty hungry." I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. I felt someones eyes piercing into my back, but I tried to ignore it. I grabbed some jerky from the storage room and handed it to him. I looked into his eyes and decided to speak up.

"I know that it's not much, but we can't just go around waving food in peoples faces. That's about as much as we can spare for now; we should be getting dinner ready soon. Merl, right?" He nodded as he gnawed on his jerky, "I know that you've already made enough enemies out of the people here. It's probably best if you just keep your mouth shut, and don't make any dumbass remarks." I said to him before I ushered him from the storage room.

"Listen girly, I know that I've already done to much shit, and made enough enemies to last a life time, but I don't plan on makin any more." I shook my head understanding, "now I get that no one in your group likes me all that much, you don't either most likely. But there ain't nothin I wouldn't do for my brother, an if keepin my mouth shut is what I've gotta do, I'm gon do it." I gave him a smile and extended a free hand holding the bottle with my chin.

"Well Merl Dixon, you've got yourself someone that you can't call an enemy, maybe a friend if you play your cards right." I laughed a little, "Beth, Beth Greene. He shook my hand awkwardly, but it was a good gesture on his part. "Now, if you keep acting like you are now, you might not have a problem here." He nodded and I walked away. Maggie looked at me angrily, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't need her shit right now. She could yell at me later, but for now I just want to be alone. I put Judith's bottle in the sink to soak a while and sat at one of the tables. Maggie came up and sat in front of me.

"Beth, listen to me. You stay the hell away from Merl Dixon. You got me?!" She made no attempt to keep it quiet drawing every eye in the room in our direction, including Merl and Daryl's. I rolled my eyes and she did something close to a growl. "Beth, he's the one who took us, and beat the shit out of Glenn! Your brother in law for Christ sakes! I don't want you near him!" I stood up and passed the baby to Carol. I looked at Maggie before speaking up.

"Maggie, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. I'm eighteen and I can do what I want. I can speak with whom I want, and I can say what I want. Now if you don't even have something nice to say, then I don't want to talk about this any more." I said calmly starting to walk away. I felt her grab my should and jolt me around. I glared into her eyes not caring that we were making a scene. She shoved me and walked away grabbing Glenn and heading to their cell. I grumbled to myself and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carol said behind me still holding Judith.

"For a walk." I yelled as I left slamming the door behind me. I didn't care about the noise, and I didn't care what my sister thought or even my father right now. I just needed to get away, at least for a bit.

* * *

**~D~**

I watched Beth closely as she brought my brother into the storage area where the food was, completely disregarding the fight that was going on in front of me. Glenn and Maggie were refusing to let Merl into the place that they slept in and I was getting angry.

"Well it ain't like you sleep in there anyway! All you two do is go out to the guard tower and fuck! So what difference does it make to you?!" I yelled back not caring if Hershel heard me or not. I felt Carol's hand on my should, but I shrugged it off harshly. I'll admit the comment was really harsh, but I was getting fed up with the fact that they didn't even have a thought in their mind that Merl was only following his orders. Yeah he can be a prick and a daumbass, but he really wasn't a terrible guy.

"Well now we know what you think about us!" Maggie yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well sunshine, do ya think we're all dumber than a box o'damn rocks? It's not like we don't know whats goin on up there. Hell even yur daddy knows! Don't that make ya think twice? Or haven't ya thought o'that before? Good Lord Olive Oyl, I knew he beat up Glenn and yur pissed, but he ain't that bad a guy! Why can't ya get it through that head o'yurs that he was following his damn orders?" I shouted back. Rick stepped between us and I rolled my eyes walking away. I saw Beth laugh and Merl strangely shake her hand. That made me laugh a bit. Seeing Merl do anything respectful was always strange to me.

Beth walked away and sat down at a table playing with lil-asskicker, so I went and stood with Merl. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I giving him a look warning him not to say anything to me because I was already in a bad mood. Maggie strutted over in front of Beth and started to scream at her just as I was about to say something smart to Merl.

"Beth, listen to me. You stay the hell away from Merl Dixon. You got me?!" My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists while Merl sat there with a smug expression on his face. "Beth, he's the one who took us, and beat the shit out of Glenn! Your brother in law for Christ sakes! I don't want you near him!" I watched closely as Beth handed the baby to Carol and turned back to her sister, I know Beth and she isn't going to say anything near what Maggie said, but she's going to do her best.

"Maggie, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. I'm eighteen and I can do what I want. I can speak with whom I want, and I can say what I want. Now if you don't even have something nice to say, then I don't want to talk about this any more." Not bad for Beth, I thought to myself. It's good that she's standing up to her sister for once. Usually Beth will just take what he sister is giving to her and not say a word. But as she went to walk away Maggie yanked her back and shoved her. I watched her tiny fists clench even more, boy was she mad. Maggie and Glenn stormed off into their cell while Beth headed for the door. Carol asked where she was going and Beth snapped at her. I listened to the door slam and looked at Merl. I gave him a glance saying stay here and he just nodded looking at me like I was a little bitch.

I walked out the door and chased down Beth as she rounded the corner of the prison. I ran up behind her and she turned around with her jaw wide open.

"I thought you were Maggie coming to yell at me some more." She said looking back at the ground as she continued walking. I grabbed her and made her turn around. She looked at me confused and angry.

"Beth, uh, thanks for what ya said in there. Bout Merl and all, he really ain't that bad a guy, just stupid sometimes." I said down to her and she nodded. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and I took a step back. I wasn't ever good with people who were emotional, but my hands reacted before I could myself. I reached out and wiped the tears away myself and she looked up at me for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my chest. I stood there before grabbing her elbow with my hand and rubbing circles there with my thumb. I let the other hand rub up and down her back.

I didn't know what frightened me more; the fact that I was comforting Beth, or the fact that I enjoyed having her this close to me. Ya I liked Beth, but why was I feeling a fire in the pit of my stomach and my heart start to beat faster than normal? Beth took a step away from me and looked into my eyes. I saw something more behind those eyes and it scared me, mainly because I knew what that look meant. I looked away and she grabbed my chin bringing it back facing hers. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. I hesitated for a second, but reacted soon. I grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the prison wall. I let my hands sit on the curve of her hips and her chest press to mine as I picked her up by her waist.

I tugged on her bottom lip deepening the kiss, and our tongues fought for dominance, but mine always seemed to be in more control. Beth pulled back to catch her breath her eyes wide and pupils dilated. I set her on the ground again and she looked at me, so I leaned in.

"Beth we can't tell anyone about this." She looked up at me and nodded, "no one. Not Carol, and even though she won't understand you can't tell that baby because someone else could be around to hear you." She grabbed my hand, and my muscles tensed. I was never really used to being touched, all I ever did that was somewhat romantic was have sex with no name girls from the bar back when the world was _"normal"._ I let my muscles relax. "You know that we can't do this, it isn't right Beth. What would your daddy think? Ya you're eighteen, but I don't think that would stop him from coming at me with a shotgun."

"Daryl, I know. I know we can't do this, but you didn't pull away when I kissed you. So you want to do this, but you're just scared of what people think." I gave her a glare.

"Girl you don't know _me_. An don't act like ya do! I just didn't want to be mean to ya. Yur hurt right now, but that don't mean I like ya!" Lies I told myself, I knew I liked Beth Greene she just had that charm about her. It's not like I didn't want this, but we can't. It ain't right.

"Daryl," she said trying to grab my hand, but I jerked it away.

"No, Beth, I said no." I stormed off frustrated and walked up to the fence and grabbed my knife stabbing at walkers through the wire. I was angry, not with Beth, but with myself for pushing her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I could never think you guys enough for what you've done for me. Thank you for reading and those of you who comment and review it means so much, so this chapters is dedicated to you guys. **

**This chapters song is,** Ho Hey by the Lumineers.

** Don't forget to keep reviewing for me! Every chapter will be dedicated to someone new, maybe it'll be you!**

* * *

Sugar and Spice

**~D~**

While Rick, Michonne, and Carl were off on a run Rick put me in charge. Merl was always right by my side making stupid remarks or smart ass comments. I had half a thought to slap em. Glenn and Maggie were outside setting up for the war that was going to take place between our group and the governor's, Merl said that he was an audible, and damn was he right.

Over the last few days Rick had met and talked face to face with the devil himself. What I didn't understand was how Rick just didn't kill him. I would've, it'd stop all of what we've got going on now. Everyone running around frantically trying to set up a little bit of security.

We saw Andrea when we met up with the governor. Hell I would've sworn she was dead, that with the fact that Carol said she went down after she saved her. She looked better than ever, well fed and still good with that gun of hers. I had to hand it to her, the girl never lacked in guts. Back at the camp she stood up to Ed and at the farm Lori. Two very intimidating people, something that I wouldn't have expected just looking at her. She was the complete opposite of her sister Amy. While Amy was sweet and quiet, Andrea was tough around the edges and not afraid to speak her mind. The world needed more people like that, like her, and like Dale. The thought of Me holding Rick' s gun up to his head made the back of my eyes start to burn.

I pushed those thoughts from my head and went back to cleaning out the guns and windling some more bolts for my crossbow. Merl sat there just fiddling with his thumbs while Carol and Beth did chores and watched the baby. Hershel was out on watch duty in the tower by himself. Half my mind only thought he out there to keep a watch on his other daughter, the one that's a bit more high strung.

As I watched Beth hold the baby and make little noises at her I couldn't help but let my mind wander to a few days back. Her hands on my hair and mine on her hips while our lips connected. Her's were soft just like I thought they'd be, and I could even taste the flavor of strawberries. It felt so right to be with her like that, but it was so wrong. I'm mean what would everyone else think? Daryl Dixon of age thirty five with Beth Greene age eighteen.

"What you smirkin bout lil-brother?" Merl asked, his eyebrows raised. I felt more than one pair of eyes on me, I stopped and looked up. I shot a glare in Merl's direction, telling him to drop it. He just grinned and rolled his eyes. For some stupid reason I looked and saw Beth staring right at me. Those big blue eyes focused right on me, and there was nothing I could do to try and look away, I was captivated by her soft stare.

I knew that I had hurt her with what I said the other day, about how we couldn't do this. She tried hard to make me rethink my decision, but I couldn't. I wasn't about to have her sister pouncing on me for making a move on her little sister. No thank you. I stood up from my seat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Carol questioned me. I turned on my heel and faced her trying my best to ignore Beth.

"M'goin to relieve Hershel." And with that I left. I saw him up in one of the high towers out in front with a machine gun in hand, he really was a great man, Hershel Greene. He wasn't afraid to preach or tell you his opinion, he's a lot like Dale was, maybe that's why they got along well for the short time they were friends. I made my way over and climbed the short flight of stairs. We should really find him a prosthetic, he must feel weird for him having to use the crutches constantly, that and those awful burns you get under your armpits after a while.

I knocked on the wall with my knuckles.

"You're done for the day." I stated flatly, looking at the back of his head. I watched him grab his crutches and stand up. I passed me the gun and froze for a second.

"Daryl, I don't know what you said to Beth yesterday after you went after her, but she came back only with sadness in her eyes. I suppose that's better than anger so thank you, I know that Maggie screaming at you yesterday probably want the easiest thing for you to take, but it was good you gave her a taste of her own medicine." I was shocked water was coming out of this man's mouth, he was happy I yelled back at His daughter and upset the other? "I know it must not be easy on you because of having to keep an eye on Merl, now that he's around, but I don't think he's all that bad of a man. A little rough, well really tough around the edges, but if he tries he should be able to keep himself under control. I saw how he was with Beth yesterday, he didn't just try to beat her up with his words he was trying to be his friendliest and that impressed me." He clutched his set of new legs and passed me, "and Daryl. Thank you for coming back. Rick needs you, we need you." I listened to faint sound of metal on metal as he hopped down the steps.

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I knew why I had held the breath in I just didn't know that I did it, of course I'm going to get a little jumpy around Hershel. His daughter and I made out yesterday for Christ sake! I let my head rest against the wall with a thud, a throaty groan escaped my mouth while I listened to the pitter patter of shoes on metal. I saw the flash of blonde around the corner of the wall before she even stuck her head in. I closed my eyes trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"Hey Daryl," Beth said in almost a whisper as she took a step inside the tower. I let my eyes open, and take her all in. She was soaking wet.

"How the hell did you get soaking wet?" I ask out loud. Beth just laughed in response while she shivered. She looked up at me and made a bold move, grabbing my chin she tried to make me move, but I stood my ground unaware of what she was doing.

"No, Daryl, look." She said moving my face again, for the first time in a while I saw rain pouring down from the night sky; I glanced back at Beth only to see her keep shivering. I tapped her shoulder a bit so she'd look my way. Those big blue eyes dug deep into my own and I took a step toward her. I saw the confusion on her face until I pulled her closer.

"I'm not going to let you freeze girl." I felt her wrap those little arms around my neck while she burred her face into the middle of my chest. A wave of fire ran through my skin and stopped at my lower region. I felt how cold she was and I knew there were a few things I could do to warm her up. I looked down at the top of her head and rested my chin there while I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. I felt her grip the back of my vest attempting to pull me closer, "hey, don't get to comfortable now." Beth ignored me and pulled back a bit.

"If I ask you a question will you honestly answer?" She said taking a step forward so we were almost chest to chest. I didn't answer so she rolled her eyes. "What's your big problem?" The confusion must have been evident on my face because she began to clarify, "what's you problem, with us?" She said looking away from me.

"You wanna now the real answer, Beth." I said letting my brow draw together as I closed the distance between us. "I don't have one, but them," I said pointing in the direction of the prison. "They will, hell Beth. That kiss the other day, it made me want more, but we can't."

"Who cares what they think?" She said fiercely pressing her chest to mine. That made me go dizzy for a second, my vision clouded and hands gripped her waist which was now firmly against my own. "If I want it, and you want it, then why should we not? We should do something, we should do something about it."

"What do you want from me girl?" I spat at her trying to get her to get away from me, but she never budged.

"I want you Daryl."

"Be careful what you ask for, Beth." I said looking into her eyes.

"No Daryl, I'm sick of being told what to do! It's time I do something I want, something I need." She pressed her lips firmly against my own and pulled back quick, "and Daryl. I need, you."

"Fuck, Beth." I said grabbing her and pressing her against the concrete wall being me. "You can't just give me that girl! I ain't one of those prissy little boys you dated back at the farm, I'm a man, Beth. I need so much more than what you're giving me." I bent down and put my mouth just below her ear. I started to bite the soft and clean skin of her neck, while my other hand clung to the wall for support. I felt Beth's hands on my stomach pressing into the fabric covering my skin. I removed my mouth from her neck and placed it on her own instantly tasting the sweet flavor of strawberries again. With one hand on her hip and the other on the wall I pushed my leg between the two of hers feeling her heat. I bit at her bottom lip tugging it until I had access to the inside. I let my tongue fight with hers; she put up a good fight, but you could tell she lacked in the experience. Her hands started to run their way through my hair while my fingers found their way under her shirt. I felt just how soft her skin was on my own rough finger tips.

I began to rub small circles there until I heard the door to the bottom swing open.

"Hey Beth, you up there?" I disconnected my lips from her own and quickly sat in the chair across the room. I gave Beth a look telling her to fix herself a bit before Maggie came in. God did that girl scare me, when she was mad you better watch your ass. "Beth, what the hell are you doing up here?" Maggie asked Beth clearly oblivious to what was just going on above her.

"It started to rain while I was outside getting some fresh air, so I came up here trying to get out of the rain. Daryl was up here though, so we kind of just hung out for the time being." Beth was good when it came to thinking on her feet, and she could tell a convincing lie when she needed to, that would come in very handy if they were going to continue the relationship, or whatever this was.

"Well that's good. Seems like you got in just in time then, you didn't get completely soaked." Maggie said before turning on her heal, "Oh and dinner's done. Glenn is coming out now to relieve you Daryl. So Both you two come and eat!" Maggie said ushering us out of the tower. God was she a pushy person, but she was strong, just like Beth. Only they were strong in different ways.

I sat at the table next to the one Beth was sat at with Jude and Carol. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she fed the bottle to the baby. She was really good with her, I knew Beth and the kind of girl she was. She wanted to grow up, have a family, and kids. Right now, she's got all of those things. She's a grown woman, all the family she'll ever need is right here, and as far as the baby, that little girl. She's hers through and through, there isn't anyone that could tell her otherwise, or me for that matter.

"So, Darylinna, what do you think?" I heard Merl say after I got a punch to the arm. My head started to focus back on the people in front of me, and I shrugged because I knew Merl would just say it again. "What do you mean you don't know? You don't think going out and finding a place to grab some more guns is a good idea?" Bingo.

"I don't think going out now is a good idea. Not when we don't know when the cock sucker is going to come in and try to fire us down." I said looking at him, a thought popped into my head, but I quickly brushed it away because it would never work. I though that taking the entire group out with us would be a good idea, but it would only fall apart at the seems.

I heard the heavy door slide open and familiar footsteps come through the archway. I saw Carl carrying a photograph, he had a smile on his face, and that was something we hadn't seen in a long time. Michonne was back with Rick right behind her, this run had more than one purpose. They were supposed to get guns and deliver her to the governor. I guess Rick changed his mind about the situation. I don't blame him though, I think he made the right decision. Rick motioned for me to follow him up into the office above the rest of our group.

"Daryl, I couldn't do it." Rick said softly, "it just didn't seem right. I mean what if he had asked for Merl, or even you?" He took a pause, "we wouldn't have handed you over, so why should we hand her over to him?" I nodded my head while I stared down at Beth and Jude.

"If you want my honest opinion, Rick. I never really thought handing her over was the right choice. She doesn't deserve what he would have done to her." I shook my head imagining any one of our women getting violated by that sordid asshole. "Rick, I know that if we come up with a plan, a good one. We can beat him at his own game. He doesn't deserve to worry us, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to be breathing." He nodded, taking in everything I was throwing at him. I took a deep breath.

"Rick I didn't want to put this on you first thing when you got back, but the signs are all there. I can tell that he's been keeping a close eye on use for the entire day, and think he's attacking tomorrow." Rick groaned rubbing the beds of his hand on his eyes. "Now I've been thinking, and I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea, and it should work well."

"Well then I suggest we get to work." He said turning on his heal, and throwing the door open. I he hurried down the stairs making me follow behind quickly; my eyes locked with Beth's on the last step and I nodded showing her everything is going to be alright. "Everyone listen up!" Rick screeched grabbing everyone's attention. "Daryl has a plan of how we can get out of this sticky situation. Now we need to get started, I'm guessing this isn't going to be some piece of shit throw together. It's going to take all night, and we need to be ready, or else we're going to die."

* * *

I checked every last detail, even up to every last smoke bomb. Beth, Carol, Carl, Hershel, and Judy were hiding out in the woods were the only threat they'd have were walkers. Maggie, Glenn, and Merl were up in the walk way hiding and heavily armed. Rick, Michonne, and I were in the tombs ready to set off smoke bombs, and let a few bullets fly. We weren't going to go down without a fight, and if they thought we would it just shows how stupid they really are.

The first explosion was the worst, I could tell they were blowing up the towers with some sort of grenade launcher. There was no way they could've just gotten their hands on one of those out in the countryside of Georgia. They would've had to eliminate another threat, and to them we're one of them, but one things for sure. They aren't going to win this war.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Alright guys so it's been so long since I last updated and I'm so sorry for that. I had way to much going on in my schedule, and really could not fit it in. I hope that this chapter will sort of make up for it and I've got another one coming soon, maybe it'll even be up by tonight! I sure hope so! KEEP REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT AND HELPS WHEN YOU DO! Love- K**


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is going to be a little different from the others. The other chapters have followed the progress on the show within season three, but now I'm going to really start to make the story my own. By that I mean I'm going to be keeping around different characters, and killing off others (some of my choices you may like others you my not, but that's a risk I'll take). As you've noticed, I have yet to kill off Merl, and that's a great example of what I'm planning to do. So I hope you like it, and I really appreciate you guys hanging in there while I took forever to update the last chapter!

This chapters song is "More than a Feeling" by Boston, and this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Mainly for hanging in there while I sorted things out.

* * *

**Sugar and Spice**

**~B~**

"Beth!" I heard my father yell as I sat inside the car with Judy. As part of Daryl's plan a few of the group had to go into the woods for safety, I didn't think it was a bad Idea; especially since we heard, and saw two of the towers being blown up. Even being safe in the woods I felt a little queasy, but that could be for the very reason that Carl gunned down some boy my age in the woods an hour or so earlier. I stuck my head outside the car not expecting to see Carl laying on the ground. I jumped out holding Judy a little tighter.

"Oh god, what happened?" I said looking at Carol while my father examined Carls leg. Carol looked completely unamused, and it was hard to not crack a smile with the look she had on her face. She had changed so much over the short while of us being here; it's like she had lost all hope for a while, but now she's finally starting to get it back.

"He was doing a poor job of trying to convince your father not to tell his dad about the boy, and when he backed up he tripped over a rock and ended up smashed his knee on the ground." She shook her head in a disapprovingly, "all it is is a scrape. He's being dramatic." She said turning on her heal and going to sit in the car. I patted Judy's back and handed her to Carol while I watched Carl talk back to my father. I heard a snap behind me and I spun on my heal quickly, reaching for my knife.

"Beth?" The familiar face said. I gasped and lowered my gun before pulling her into our camp, she was bloody and covered in guts. I grabbed some water and a cloth before handing it to her. I heard my father walking toward us, before he set his hand on my shoulder.

"Andrea, where the hell have you been?" I wailed, she was one of my favorites from back at the farm, and when I saw her go down that night along with some of the rest of my family, it really hit home. "I thought you were dead! We all did!" I said while squeezing her arm. She nodded,

"I can see why you would think that," she took a deep breath. "It wasn't easy getting out of there I can tell you that for sure," she said with a laugh. "I met Michonne in the woods after running for quite some time, I had Rick's bag of guns, and my lord; there were so many of them. I went through at least half the bag! Then we both went to Woodbury, of coarse she saw right through it, but I was no nieve no notice anything was wrong." She rolled her eyes. "The longer I stayed there the more I started to understand, they weren't good people at all, and the people there the citizens; they were so completely clueless to what was going on around them. I have no clue how they lasted so long out here. I tried to leave and come to you guys because I learned enough to know it was you that he was talking about 'wiping out',but he caught me, and dragged me back to try and kill me. I got away though, while he was here. I watched him slaughter all of the people he brought here on the highway a ways down the road. He took off in the opposite direction, and I hope he doesn't come back to you guys."

"No." My father said looking her in the eyes, she got really confused and daddy noticed. "I hope he doesn't come back and mess with, us." He whispered grabbing her pale hands. I could tell she'd been running for a few miles, so I went and grabbed some food. Carol was still in the car playing with Judith trying to occupy her time.

"Here," I said passing her some jerky and stale crackers. I was grinning ear to ear, knowing that I had my old friend Andrea back with me. It was nice to be able to talk to her back at the farm, but I missed having that sole person I could talk to that wouldn't over react or tell my secret to others. I could go to Andrea for anything, and I knew I really needed her advise now; when it came to me and Daryl she would be there to talk to.

I heard the garbling of the walky-talky from inside the vehicle; Carol picked it up and Carol was quickly at her side taking Judith from her. I followed behind my father as we made our way to the car. I heard something about Maggie and Glenn "sucking face" and that was all I needed to hear to know it was Merl; I looked to my left and saw Andrea with a bright smile on her face. I laughed a little to myself until she gave me a stern look to say shut up. _You're all good to come back now. I'll be waiting at the gate with the love birds ready to let you in._ Merl came through once more as we all tried to stuff ourselves into the family car.

When we pulled up to the gate we saw a huge school bus out in front of the prison, I had gotten worried until I saw Rick helping some older people off. I jumped out of the car and ran out to hug Maggie, but before I could get that far two arms wrapped around my waist pulling me behind the bus. I looked up and saw Daryl before he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. He smirked and jerked his head to the side. I followed behind him ready to help the rest of the people get settled in. I decided to help the children into our cell block and keep them occupied with Carol's help. With one last look I saw Carl arguing with Rick, and my father standing off to the side looking a little upset. Andrea was staying close to my father in case something bad was going to happen and I appreciated that, he needs someone to watch out for him too.

* * *

I helped the children find their way to a spare cell for the night knowing that they needed somewhere comfortable to sleep for the night. They wouldn't be able to fall asleep not knowing what's going on or who we are really, some the least we can do is give them somewhere safe to stay the night. After that I got them to sit in a circle and tell me a bit about themselves, surprisingly there were enough children to fill one of the prison tables. I had a good feeling about the prison now; with all these kids and elders here to give wisdom on different things there'll be a different vibe coming from everyone. Maybe we can even build some sort of play ground or something? Carol was playing with Judith and some of the other children as I watched Rick, Maggie, and Glenn help people get settled in. I slid outside unnoticed, and I was grateful for that. I don't think I can handle anymore today, no more confrontation, no more asking if I was okay, no more people. I need some time to myself.

Just as I turned the corner I ran strait into someone. It was a boy around my age, maybe a few years older. I blushed and back up.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I guess I need to worry about whats behind corners now." The boy seemed pretty uncomfortable at the moment simply standing there with a bag hung over his shoulder, so I stuck out my hand, " my name's Beth." He nodded with a newly formed smile on his face, I had to admit he was handsome, but not in the same way Daryl is.

"Zach," he spoke lowly taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. I was a bit taken back at the gesture; it wasn't normal for anyone to have such nice manners now a days. Over Zach's shoulder I saw something move, and that's when I noticed the woman behind him. "Oh," he said pointing his thumb behind him towards the elderly woman, "this is my mother." I smiled and stepped around him toward the small woman.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." I said softly, taking his fragile hand that she had stuck out. Her hands were cold and she looked ill, I gave her another little grin and motioned for both of them to come inside. As I made my way back around the building I felt someones eyes on my back. I opened the door and ushered both of them inside quickly looking behind me seeing Daryl out in the field with some of the others picking up debris. I gave him a quick wave before following the pair into the prison. "So both of you can follow me," I said stepping back in front. I walked toward an empty space next to one of the windows and helped them set down their few belongings.

"Thanks, Beth." Zach said winking at me as I walked behind him helping his mother sit down. I patted her shoulder after she finally made it to the floor completely. She seemed like a nice woman, Zach was lucky to still have someone in this world with him, because so many people don't. People like Andrea, who according to the rest of the group lost her sister really early. Apparently their small camp had gotten over run one night while some of the guys were off finding guns and ammo, and sadly she was one of the few that turned. I sighed as I stood up from my squat.

"So, whats' your name? I know your son's, but I never got your own." I almost whispered to her, and when the smile came to her face I felt happy too.

"The name is Roberta, and as you said before this is my son, Zach." She took in a shaky breath, "it's real nice of you guys to take us in and all, but why isn't the governor here?" I felt a frown spread on my face instantly at the mention of that arse. I wanted to kill him; I've wanted to kill him ever since Maggie told me what he had done to her back at Woodbury.

"Well, a bit before Rick went and got y'all. The Governor," I paused thinking my next words over carefully. "You see, he tried to kill us. So we scared him off, and it turns out he killed every one of his soldiers except for Karen who his under one of the men he had shot." I saw the fear creep into her eyes and I felt guilty for having told her, but she was the one who asked the awful question. Zach gave me a look, and I took it as an opreitunity to get away. "Here let me go grab you a blanket, you look pretty cold. Zach would you like one?" I said walking away, I heard a no behind me.

I made my way to the cell some children would be occupying tonight as I slept on the top bunk in Maggie and Glenn's room. I took one of the many blankets I had stored in here, and made my way back to the two quickly handing it to Roberta. I scurried away from them and towards the rest of my group. They were discussing where everyone would be staying fro the night since we wanted the elderly and children to get some beds for the night or until we could clear out the cell block. Daryl waltz in towards the end of the conversation and I couldn't do anything once I wet his gaze. He has one of those looks that captivates you, and then drags you in until you can't even try to break away. He was the one who looked away mainly because I couldn't. What we had was complicated, and if anyone found out the outcome would be rocking back and forth on the line between wrong and right.

I looked towards Daryl only to find him staring down someone to my left. I flicked my head in the direction in which he was looking and rolled my eyes. Daryl was glaring at Zach who had no clue as to what was going on around him as he tending to his mother. At the moment he was feeding her soup that Carol must have made while the rest of us discussed what was going to happen for the night. Merl was going to stay with Daryl on the perch, Carol was going to room with Michonne and Andrea, Rick Judith and Carl where going to stay in Ricks room, and Maggie Glenn Daddy and I were all going to stay in Glenn and Maggie's room. Tonight was going to be a tight squeeze, but we needed to make it work. It's not like we could've just left those defenseless people by themselves with only Ty and Sasha to protect them. But now we've made a decision and we need to stick with it, and make this the best it can be for everyone now.

For the moment everyone was getting along; even Michonne and Merle. I decided I should eat something, so I made my way over and grabbed some of the soup Carol had made. It was chicken noodle, we had found it when we went on a raid to a supermarket a few months ago. I remember how excited I was when I grabbed it off the shelf, I was happy because we wouldn't have to eat squirrel again, but unfortunately the group wanted to save it for a "special occasion" and I guess thats what today is. I ate my dinner in silence as I listened to all of the conversations going on around me. All I heard was the same thing _"where's the Governor?",_ _"do you think these people are good?", "I hope I get a bed soon." _I was getting sick of all this conversation. Normality was gone now, well what our normality was anyway. Now we have more mouths to feed, which means more runs. More chatter, and more people to protect and watch out for. I was starting to get a head ache.

I stood up and put my plate in the sink next to me. Carol had wash duty tonight, and I had it tomorrow. Unfortunately. I went over and gave my father a hug and the rest of them a wave as I sauntered off to Maggie and Glenn's cell. I was going to sit down, and read for a bit before going to sleep. Maggie and Glenn were going to take the top bunk, and Daddy and I were going to take the bottom since Pa couldn't really get onto the top bunk. I grabbed the book I put under the pillow and flipped to the first page, I've read quite a few books in the short time we've been here since there isn't much to do for fun, or than read. I've been planning to get a book on crocheting, we could always use more blankets. Since winter was creeping up on us, and with all these new people we would need to get more blankets to keep warm, and thats something I could do to help.

I sat there reading for quite some time before i started to let my eyes close bit by bit. I folded over the page and put it under the mattress. No one had pillows tonight because we were giving them to the people who had to sleep on the floor, along with the majority of the blankets. What we had left were the sheets, and we could always double up with layers of clothing. Thats what I was doing because it was getting cold inside the prison walls just like it was outside them, but I used some of the cleaner clothes I've got for a type of pillow. I took the pillow case off of the pillows I gave to some of the people having to sleep on the floor tonight, and put some of mine and daddy's clothes in the cases so we could have something to put our heads on other than the mattresses. I brought the sheets up to my chin and snuggled deep into my pillow made of clothing items from my drawer.

I started to murmer things as I fell into a deep sleep; my head ache had since faded away into a dull throb inside my skull. I saw a figure step inside the room and felt a quick kiss being placed on my lips. The lips were warm and soft, unlike the prickle of scruff I felt on the smooth skin of my face. I heard some shift and make their way from the room, but they didn't exit until they whispered a quick _"see you in the morning babe."_

* * *

**ALRIGHT! So this update didn't take as long as my other one did YAY! I hope you like the chapter, I know there wasn't too much bethyl, but I think the moments I did mix in were cute. So comment and review! LOVE YOU! -K**


End file.
